


彼此的唯一

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Thor, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform, omega!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 背景大概是现在时间点的一两百年前，战争时代





	彼此的唯一

Thor回到卧室一眼就看到那个穿着白纱坐在他床上的人。

这些人怎么总喜欢把脏东西送上他的床？

“滚出去。”

Alpha的厌恶之意不加掩饰，床上一直低着头的白纱少年不吭声，也没有下一步动作。

Thor看那人一动不动的，他见多了这样的人，以为死赖着不走他就会要他吗？

呵，怎么可能。

Alpha抽出腰间的配枪往少年脚边的地板开了一枪，明显那个少年哆嗦了一下，“滚出去，不然下一枚子弹就不是落在地板上。”

少年一直低着头，让人除了看见那头乌黑的发外，根本看不清他的容貌。他颤颤巍巍地站起来往门外走去，就在他触碰到门把手时又把手缩了回来，“可不可以，给我一件衣服？”他害怕得连声音都是颤抖的，指甲嵌入手心的痛感让他不至于害怕到说不出一句完整的话。

Alpha注意到那他件白纱起不了作为衣服的作用，薄薄的一层，让里面的样子若隐若现，还是第一次有人给他送这样的。

他随便拿了条长的风衣给少年扔了过去，少年接衣服的时候抬起了头，他看到了他的脸。

少年穿上衣服后准备离开，而赶人走的那一位却快步走向前按住了他的手腕。

Thor捏起少年的下巴逼迫他抬头与他对视。

是他，他来这个小镇的目的就是为了找他，没想到他竟然……竟然做了这种事情。

不对，这一定不是他自愿的。

这双眼睛里是绝望与痛苦，红肿的眼眶证明了他不久前才哭过，如果他真的做了这种事情，遇上他这样的人不应该很开心吗？

Loki的下巴被捏得生疼，可他不能反抗，他……只是一个ji子，不能够反抗客人。

“我是不是弄疼你了？”Thor见少年眼里雾气弥漫赶紧松了手，果不其然，他刚刚捏的地方已经红了。

God！那些人怎么给他穿这种衣服，外面在下雪，屋内即使有火炉也不能穿这么薄的衣服啊！

Loki不知道为什么这个刚刚还让他滚的人把他抱回床上，替他擦了脚，盖上了被子。

“就在这里等我好吗？我去去就回。”

他也不知道为什么刚刚还很厌恶他的男人忽然对他那么温柔。

Thor很快就回来了，Loki闻声赶紧坐了起来，忐忑不安地看着男人端着什么向他走来。

“这是姜茶，喝了它就不会受凉了。”Thor舀起一勺子热姜茶吹了吹，试过温度后把它送到Loki嘴边。

“谢谢你，我可以自己来的。”Loki喝下第一口后，想接过汤碗自己来，Thor不肯。

“没关系，我喂你就好。”Thor把Loki额前的碎发顺回去，接着便是一口又一口地喂着他。

Loki一直顺从着Thor，从喝完姜茶到Thor拥他入眠。

冻得太久，Loki的四肢不太容易暖和起来，Thor便用他的手握着Loki的手，脚也缠着，把自己的温度传过去给他。

而这一系列动作被Loki认为是调qing。

Alpha散发出较温和的信息素安抚着不安的Omega，Thor能看得出来，Loki怕他。

信息素的味道让他有点安心，不过他也没有忘记此行的目的，他是被送过来的礼物，迟早会被吃掉然后丢弃的。

“你叫什么名字？”明知故问的感觉不太好，但他需要和Loki从头开始，在一个见的了光的时间。

“Loki Laufeyson。”Loki抬头瞄了一眼眼前的Thor。

“I'm Thor Odinson。”Thor把握住的手拉近唇边吻了一下，光线昏暗的房间里他还是看到了Loki害羞的样子。

“你的家人呢？”Thor问。

“被炸弹炸死了。”Loki回答。

“那你愿不愿意跟我回家？我家在Asgard，战争已经结束了，那里很和平。”Thor期待地问。

Thor说出这样的话Loki没有多大的惊讶，院子里的老人们都说，如果客人看上了谁，会把他/她买回去养在家里玩，运气好点的，说不定还能混个小老婆名分。

“我愿意。”生活在那个院子里，迟早会被安排到各种各样的床上，比起那样还不如跟一个人回家，起码他能干净一些。

Thor因为Loki的回答而开心，他把人拉入怀里，按着他的后脑勺在他的额间留下一吻。

『他为什么只是抱着我什么都不做？』

『他在等我主动吗？』

『我该这么做对吧？』

良久，Loki的手开始不安分地撩动Thor，Alpha和Omega注定互相吸引，但此时太早。

“别动，我们先睡觉。”Thor把Loki的手掰回去。

“Don't you want to have sex with me? ”Loki疑惑，不做这种事情的话，为什么想把他带回家？难道只是今天不想做吗？

“现在还不是时候。”起码要等你喜欢我，我们才能做这种事情。

他生于北方富商家中，战乱年代里，没有什么比真枪实弹与金银财宝更加实在。

外面的硝烟与他无关，他只是受尽宠爱和保护的有钱人。

16岁那年他偷了人皮面具的制作方法伪装成另一个人背着父母去参军，20岁那年他所在的军队受到伏击，他身受重伤一路逃到还没被战火摧残的小镇，有个好心人救了他。

22岁那年父母病逝，战争进入了尾声，他带着军衔离开了军队，回了家里继承家业。

两年时间，进入尾声的战争结束，他们赢了，无数战士用他们的血肉换来了和平。

24岁那年，一切尘埃落定之后，他腾出了时间启程寻找那位救他的好心人。

那位在小镇上名为Loki Laufeyson的好心人。

一方面是为了报答，一方面是在那短暂的相处里，他喜欢上了这个男孩。

托人皮面具的福，Loki没能认出他来。

怀里人终于睡着了，Alpha轻手轻脚地离开了床铺，给Omega掖好被子后离开了房间。

Thor命人把那家院子的老板“请”了过来，关于Loki，他们需要好好地谈一谈。

那个老板是个识相的，收到了第一笔钱后就把Loki的来历全盘托出。

事情是这样的，战争结束后有一段时间是混乱不堪的状态，那天她上街看看有没有新的姑娘小伙想加入他们，结果就看到了在街上被围殴的Loki。

Loki可是他们小镇出了名的好看，她想着要么就把他救回去，来日卖个好价钱。

“可能是在外面活不下去了，他没有拒绝我的意思。”那个老板撇了一眼Thor，又急忙澄清，“您请放心，他是我们这里最干净的人，当初想巴结您的人找到了我，说只要被您看上了，收到的钱比这辈子在镇上赚的都多，我就把Loki送了过去。”

那个老板生怕Thor会误会就此打压价格，要知道，干净的和不干净的那是两个价钱。

Thor把钱给了老板，老板把Loki的卖身契给了他，从此，Loki和那个院子再无半点关系。

Thor还多给了她一笔封口费，其实Asgard离这个小镇很远，这个做法有点多此一举。

Loki坐上了Thor的车，跟着他回家了。

这是个庄园，里面还有很多的仆人，Loki被安排住在Thor的房间，关系不言而喻。

对外Thor只说Loki是他出差途中爱上的人，其他的一概不提。

来到新环境的Loki没有很快的适应，Thor很忙，平常都得晚上才能回来，这里的人总是带着探究的目光看他，让他很不舒服。

未曾娶妻的Thor是这处庄园唯一的主人，而他的房间，是Loki唯一的去处。

Loki几乎没有踏出过Thor房间的大门。饭点时在客厅吃饭，无聊了在书房看书，困了躺回床上睡觉，一应俱全地房间里他无需出门。

Alpha总是早出晚归，睡觉时除了亲吻他的脸或者额头外没有做过其他事情，外人眼里枯燥乏味的生活Loki过得倒是很开心。

之前腾出时间去找Loki时堆积下来的事情Thor在这几天都把它们处理好了，下午三点钟Thor回到了庄园，这几天他都没时间陪着Loki，他应该会很无聊吧。

打开卧室门，他听到一声声响，看见一双受惊的眼神。

看书看得有点困的Loki靠在躺椅上准备眯一下，开门声响起时他猛地站起来，导致盖在脸上的书也掉了下来。

“你怎么还在怕我？”Thor心里有点烦，都已经这么多天了，怎么Loki还是会怕他？

Loki早就不怕他了，只是不知道怎么和他相处而已，加上平时这个时间没有人会进来，半睡半醒的他被吓到很正常。

“我没有。”Loki把书捡起来放在椅子上，很是平静的看着Thor。

“我听他们说你一直都呆在房间里不出去？不无聊吗？”Loki摇头，Thor无奈，“愿意和我出去走走吗？”

Alpha向Omega伸出了手，Omega发愣了一秒后把手交给了Alpha。

Asgard比他曾经生活的小镇繁华太多，这里有很多之前他没见过的东西。

Thor带着Loki去裁了些新衣服，买了些小配件，他们就像街上的其他情侣一样牵着手，出众的身高与外表另他们成为了今天街上的一道风景线。

“Loki，你想继续读书吗？”Thor在见到一个穿校服的学生走过时这么问Loki。

Loki不知道他该做些什么提高自己的价值。

他可以敞开腿心安理得的接受Thor的馈赠，把自己当成Thor圈养的宠物，用自由换去栖身之地，没有尊严地活着。

如果可以选择，他当然不会这么做，这不是他原本的人生，这也不是他想要的人生。

“我不想。”Loki转过身意味深长地看着Thor，“我想学医，我已经念过太多的书了。”

这个回答不算意外，他还是想问，“为什么？”

Loki在思考告诉Thor有没有关系，转念一想，这些事情也没有那么不可说。

“七岁那年我母亲患病，传染病，那时候还没有办法完全隔离。医生们不惧被感染的风险救她，虽然没有救回来，但那个时候开始我就想当一名医生。”

“这个念头我也有放弃过，后来过了几年，我捡到了一个受伤的人，我救了他，那时候有种从心里的自豪与开心笼绕着我，在那之后我就没再放弃这个想法。”

母亲去世前的遗言是让他好好活下去，他救的那个人眼里求生的yu望太强烈，被炸弹炸死的父亲来不及跟他说任何一句话，每每他想离开人世的时候，都会想起他们。

他是不会告诉Thor，他救的那个人和他有着一样的眼睛。

Thor想起几年前，他迷迷糊糊地被Loki带到一处废弃的木屋里。

他很聪明，也很善良。聪明在于知道他是军人，把他带去没人知道的地方而不是诊所。善良在于，他可以把他交给警察拿到一大笔钱，而不是救他，万一被发现了就是死路一条。

战乱时期医疗匮乏，Loki拿着家里为数不多的普通药物和不算技术的缝针技术把他从死亡边缘拉了回来。

Loki摇了摇相握的手，出神的Thor这才回过神来。

“反正在家里你也很无聊，我也不能天天陪你，不如你去医院上班吧？”

“我可以吗？”

“当然。你可以做任何事情。”

Fansetti院长在答应Thor让Loki在医院上班并且安排个好一点的医生教他的时候，心里是不屑的。

他一见到Loki就认定了他除了脸，一无是处，否则怎么会托关系进医院。

聪明的人是很讨人喜欢的，Fansetti在Loki上班的第七天就改变了初见时的想法。

他确认过Loki对外科感兴趣并且有一定的天赋后，把Loki收做了唯一的学生，从头开始教Loki关于外科医学的一切。

Thor为Loki感到开心，Fansetti是个很负责很出彩的医生，能做他的学生是种荣幸。

能收到责任感强，善良有天赋的学生，这何尝不是种幸福呢。

Loki的生活慢慢变得充实，不再是只能无所事事地待在Thor的房间里，虽然他现在的一切有大部分是Thor给的，至少他不用依赖Thor了，起码还有一小部分是他自己努力争取的。

有时候Thor会过来接他下班，有时候是管家来接他下班，不可否认，他喜欢这样的生活，有喜欢的工作，落脚的地方。

晚上七点，Loki出了医院的门就看到了站在门口大树下等待他的Thor。

Omega走过去在Alpha的嘴角亲昵的留下一个吻，三个月的时间足以让暖春取代寒冬，也足以让一个人心里有了另一个人。

“闭上眼睛，我给你带了礼物。”Thor回了一个吻后用手蒙住Loki的眼睛，神秘兮兮地说。

Alpha从口袋里拿出准备好的小盒子塞到Omega手里，他有些得意，他确信这个礼物Loki会喜欢的。

Loki摸着盒子，这形状很像戒盒，“你是想让我猜吗？”

“对。”

“那你为什么要把它放在我手里呢？”Loki打开了盒子，把里面的东西拿了出来，“我打开摸一下就知道它是什么了啊，这是个胸针。”

兴奋到大意的Thor忘记了这一茬，是他错了。

他松开了手，Loki也看到了手里的胸针。

是个银色的小蛇。

“好看吗？”

“好看但没用实用性，我用不上这个。”

“以后会用得上的。”

Loki并不想知道Thor的用得上是什么时候，反正这个胸针他很喜欢。

“这是我画的图案，他们做出来的，所以，你有什么回礼吗？”

“你会画画？”Loki震惊，他以为Thor只会做生意。

“会画一些动物。”Thor拉着Loki离开树荫走回车里，“我很期待你的回礼。”

不远处的烟火吸引了Loki的注意，仗着身高优势，Thor看到在Loki眼里炸开的烟花，宛如繁星落入银河般绚丽夺目。

“喜欢烟花？”

“我觉得很好看。”

“那我们的婚礼上多准备点烟花，用你喜欢的颜色。”

Loki怀疑他听错了，可Thor是那么的认真，那么不容拒绝。

婚礼？

似乎不适合他这样的玩物或者小老婆吧。

听Loki说他今天不用去上班，Thor特意早了些回来，准备给他个惊喜。

他的房间在二楼，在转角处他听到了一些不顺耳的话。

“你听说了吗？住在先生房间里的那位，是个ji子，难怪一直没名没分的。”

“不会吧，他看上去斯斯文文的，不像是那种地方出来的。”

“知人知面不知心……先……先生……”嚼舌根的两位佣人看见了从转角走出来的Thor，扑通一声，两人就跪下了。

“你从哪里听说的这件事情？”Thor阴森森地声音听在她们的耳朵里就像催命符一般，提起这个话题的女性哆哆嗦嗦地开口回答，“从，从车夫那里听来的。”

Thor一声不响地离开了，这让她们松了口气。

Loki拿着镜子坐在床上，看着里面的自己，看着自己的面容。

他的耳边都是今早听到的话，那些难听又真实的话。

-他就是个靠下半身和脸的ji子，没看他来这么久身上都没有先生的信息素味道吗？先生是有洁癖的，怎么可能碰那样的脏东西。-

-先生把他带回来看的，听说前几天Foster家的小姐还和先生约会了，那样的千金才配得上先生。-

-最看不惯他那副清高的样子，指不定被多少人用过呢，就会装。-

-人家就是靠会装才厉害啊，要不然怎么能骗得了先生把他带回来呢。-

好事不出门，坏事传千里，Loki今早想去厨房拿点吃的的时候，听到了这些话。

由于他总是待在房间里，导致佣人们在Thor和管家出门后肆无忌惮地议论其他事情。

镜子里的脸确实好看，唇红齿白，眉眼如画，肤若凝脂，棱角分明的脸型不缺男子该有的模样，五官却生的比女孩还要精致。

从记事起，他所到之处便少不了谈论他容貌的人。

母亲去世后，他们在老家待了三年便搬到了那个小镇居住，父亲平时做点小生意，他们吃穿不愁的同时也能有点积蓄让他在战乱时代能去读书。

后来，小镇受到了战争的摧残，一枚炸弹毁了他的家，那时他16岁，早经分化成Omega。

随着炸弹来临后不久就是战争的胜利，那三天的时光，几乎把他整个人推到了地狱。

觊觎他的人太多太多，他们合起伙想抓住他做一些不好的事情，他从镇子的东边逃到西边，躲过了那些男人却被嫉妒他的女人打了个半死。

逃了两天未进食的他根本没有力气反抗，后来他被带走了，带进了那个院子。

哪一行都有规矩，院子也不例外。

未成年的他不需要见客，只需要训练就好，可……一旦有大主顾，他们也不会顾那些死规矩，只想赚个大钱。

于是，在院子里待了一年多无事的他被送上了Thor的床。

有些东西，一旦粘上了，就是一辈子的事情。

他有自知之明，他知道Thor早晚会厌倦的，他也不敢多想其他东西。

Thor看到Loki抱着镜子发呆的样子就知道，他也听到了那些话。

他好不容易才让Loki接受他，靠近他，绝对不能因为旁人的话让一切努力全都破碎。

“在干嘛？”Thor装作什么事情都没有发生，一如之前几次一样，走到Loki的左侧坐了下来。

“Thor。”Loki感觉心口压了块大石头，让他喘不过气，呼吸难受，甚至连说话都很费力。

“我在这里。”

“我……”Loki不知道该说些什么，他只好用行动来表达想法，Thor按住了他解扣子的手，制止他的行为。

“我不脏的，Thor，我不脏的。”眼眶终于承受不起那么多的泪水，一颗颗地落下，他带着鼻音开口，“我没有被碰过，真的，我不骗你。”

Thor的手有很多茧子，他很轻地拭去Loki脸上的泪水，他是多么害怕手上的茧子会擦疼Loki。

“真的……”

Alpha吻住了急于澄清的Omega，他不再阻止心里的野兽，任由原始的本性将他吞没。

“你是真心的愿意吗？和我这样，你想怎样吗？”他最后的一丝理智给了Omega最后反悔的权利。

“是的，我想。”

月亮接替了太阳的岗位，它比太阳温柔，因为它的光从来不会灼伤任何生灵。

浑身都是Alpha味道的Loki正窝在他的Alpha怀里闭眼休息。

Alpha一生可以有很多很多Omega，而Omega一生只能被一个Alpha完全拥有。

“不开心吗？怎么皱着眉？”Thor抚平Omega的眉头，随后蹭了蹭。

“Thor，你能答应我一件事情吗？”Loki抬起他亮晶晶的绿眸子看着Thor，得到点头后他将他的Alpha拥抱的更紧了，“以后你有了妻子，能不能送我离开你的庄园？”

“你在说什么？”Thor不明所以，他一度怀疑刚刚自己是不是听错了。

“我说，等你结婚了，让我离开你的庄园可以吗？钱我会想办法还你的。”

“为什么？你为什么要离开？”

“因为你结婚了我会难受。”

Loki心里很确定，他并不能看着Thor和别人恩爱，光是想想他就很难受了，特别是做了刚刚那样的事情后，他只要想到Thor也会这样和别人做，他的心就会很痛。

他也不想看到Thor对别人笑，对别人好，对别人温柔，他明白他不是害怕Thor抛弃他，让他自生自灭。因为那样的占有欲是源于喜欢的基础上才会产生的心理。

他喜欢他，所以看不得他也这样对别人。

Thor懂了，Loki这是吃醋了，他控制不住的笑了出来，翻身把清瘦的Omega圈在怀里。

“你忘了吗？我们不是说好了在我们婚礼上要放很多烟火吗？你走了，这烟火给谁看啊？”

“我……”我不想做小的……

“你只有我，我只有你，明白我的意思了？”Thor抵住Loki的鼻尖，柔着声告白。

Loki明白了。

第二天醒后，Loki发现除了管家，仆人们都换了。

多年以后，Odinson的生意越做越大，而他的Omega，另一位Odinson则成为了Asgard最有名的外科医生之一。

时间的流逝让他们之间的感情愈发深沉坚固，他们比刚在一起时还要腻歪。

他们终于平等了，他们的个人价值也没有谁更高谁更低，在各自的领域里，他们都是会发光的佼佼者。

今天碰上他们都有空，下午放学前，他们走在了接孩子放学的路上。

Omega在走过一家花店时问他的Alpha为什么喜欢他。

金发的Alpha没有犹豫的回答，因为你的天性和他们不一样。

Omega不知道他说这话是什么意思。

在Thor没参军之前，那种围绕着商业金钱的环境里，充满肮脏与谎言，当他遇见了一个和他所接触的人都不一样的人时，他喜欢他是正常的。

而接下来的相处让喜欢升华为爱也是正常的。

还没到放学时间，Loki和Thor在树下避太阳，Alpha海蓝色的眼睛还是那么地令人着迷。

“还记得我之前跟你说过，我救过一个人后再也没有放弃当医生的想法吗？”

“记得。”他当然记得，那个人就是他啊。

“他的眼睛和你一模一样，蓝色的，像大海一样。”

“其实那个人是我。”

Loki懵了。

“人皮面具，我家的独门秘籍，不过现在已经不用了。”Thor把Loki搂住，蹭着他的颈，“别生气，我只是忘记说了。”

“我是为了你才去那个镇子的。”生气的Loki很恐怖，一言不合就会罚他睡地板，可得好好哄着。

Loki锤了一下Thor的肩膀，随后笑出了声。

如果他没有救Thor，那么Thor就不会来那个镇上，而他只能靠卖来生活，不会成为一名合格的医生。

太阳因为大树的遮挡无法用光亲吻这两位笑着相拥的爱人，无所谓，因为他们上扬的嘴角与幸福的眼神已经足够闪耀了。


End file.
